


Enough for Two

by wynnebat



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Love/Hate, Murder, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you," Jessica says, and looks into Kilgrave's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough for Two

**Author's Note:**

> yup, I ship them.

"I love you," Jessica says, and looks into Kilgrave's eyes.

He's an asshole and he smiles wide, Trish already forgotten.

It would be easier if the words were a lie. Jessica's entire life would be so simple. But instead she hates him and she pities him and she thinks he's the scum of the earth and she loves him with whatever little pieces of her black heart she has left. He's the last person she wants and the only person she wants. It's all so mixed up inside her head, hate and love and hate and love.

She's still smiling, and it takes effort to not let the smile turn bittersweet as she stares at his handsome face. She's made her decision. Jessica doesn't back down. Not even from him. Not anymore.

Kilgrave's voice is so excited as he asks, "What do you want to do?" Then he realizes, "No, never mind, too early—"

His words are interrupted by her kiss. It's just a simple press of her lips against his. As it deepens, Kilgrave's eyes go so soft.

It hadn't all been bad.

Her heart feels too big for her chest. Big enough to swallow him whole. The windy docks have chilled her, but with Kilgrave's body against hers, she's so warm.

She pulls back just enough to repeat her words, the phrase whispered and tired. There's only one way this can go. If it has to be anyone, it will be her.

And then, as they share a breath, she snaps his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
